


Look Underneath and Beyond

by ShiroPhenix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Cosplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroPhenix/pseuds/ShiroPhenix
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is like a breath of fresh air in a world of pretense and beauty. Victor decides.
This is man is going to show him what is the different between hiding behind comestics and fashionable clothes and manipulating them as your own. 
Maybe they may even find somthing more...





	1. ~Impromptu~

**Author's Note:**

> tags will be added as story goes on .  
> planning to keep this one short , as my other YOI story have yet to be completed ...
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story !

 

"A model's job is to show off the clothes that he or she is wearing. That is the general consensus. However the job of a piece of clothing is to show you off, so if you can find a balance, you can become a masterpiece." – Yuuri Katsuki

 

* * *

 

 

" This is a disaster." Yakov was close to pulling his hair out. Victor snickered, earning a glare from the manager. The show is going to start in a few hours when their stylist had just called in an emergency, leaving the models without an artist. It wouldn't have been a problem if the person had notified the agency yesterday but the notice came today leaving no opportunity to get professional help as a replacement. Yakov couldn't settle for a second-rate make-up artist for this show, a lot is riding on the event.

"Maybe it's the stylist's way at getting back at your grumpy behavior." Victor teased, his eyes bright with mischief. Yakov wanted to punch the guy, (even if he is already 70) and the man who was responsible for fueling his headache, Victor Nikiforov, the world's top model.

"Yuri!" Someone shouted from a distance. Looks like the last model had arrived.

Someone else gasped.

"Oh my god, Yuri you look amazing!'' Mila shouted rushing over and squeezing the younger man. Victor thinks that she was just exaggerating, they had already seen each other is get-up at least a few hundred times in the past few weeks, why would anything be any different.

It was only when the blonde walked in, that Victor jaw dropped in surprise. Yuri looked so innocent and gorgeous. His innocence brought to the surface by the artistic makeup applied on his face. Maybe it was the right decision to let the young man choose his own make-up artist. The blonde had been fighting with their main stylist over every detail ever since they met.  
Yakov looked happy, it was _phenomenal._

"Yuri, where did you get that done?" Yakov sounded hopeful. That is rather amazing. He never sounded hopeful before.

"Huh…" Yuri looked hesitant to divulge the information.

"Your girlfriend ?" Christ suggested, a wink was thrown in for extra measure.  
A tick mark appears on Yuri's head. Victor could see the anger meter rising. The youngest was still inexperienced to keep a calm mind when facing with ridiculous situations.

"Shut the fuck up. It was NOT my girlfriend." He grumbled tersely.

"So you have a girlfriend?" Victor asked teasingly, Yuri is so easy to rile up.

"NO, I DO NOT! It was a guy!" The kid looked ready to explode.

"So a boyfriend! Never knew you swing the other way. How come I didn't see anything pictures on your Instagram?"  
Phichit questioned, a brow raised in deep thought. He was the fashion coordinator and head designer. 

"HE is a friend! Nothing more nothing less !" Yuri was close to punching a hole in the wall. 

‘Why can't these people understand something so simple.'

"Get him here. I don't care if he is a friend, your boyfriend or your husband. Get him here and fix this mess!" Yakov shouted already tired of the aimless quarrel between his charges. There is literally only three hours left to the catwalk and his models are not stepping onto the red carpet bare-face.

 

* * *

 

 

"WHAT!? You want to come over to help you put make-up on?" Yuuri shouted into the phone, he could hear the string of curse words following his loud proclamation.

"Yuri, I am not a make-up artist, I cannot possibly help you guys put on make-up for the walk, much less for the Fashion Week." He sighed; this was not what he expected when he had helped the other out in the morning. They had a blast trying various products Yuuri had acquired over the years. A smile lit up on Yuuri's face, it was one of the rare opportunities that he had to see Yuri relax.

"You did a great job with me." The other pointed out. Yuuri took a deep breath.

"That is because I know you or I would have smudged your face with my nerves." He countered, one hand on the phone and the other on the vacuum clearing the mess Yuri had left behind in the morning. There were chips on his bed as well.

"Victor is here." The other dropped the piece of information as if it was the matter was settled with his name. Yuuri thought his friend knew him better than to think such a tactic would work on him.

"You get to see him change." 

‘Damm'. Yuuri could feel his hesitancy draining away, the other knows him too well. Yuuri sighed in exasperation.

"I will be there in 10." Katsuki Yuuri, a 23-year old world cosplay celebrity cannot fathom how he got into this situation.

 

* * *

 

 

He reached the gates within 8 minutes. He had to admit that he drove way past the normal limit. He can't believe he would get the chance to do makeup for Victor Nikiforov.

"Oi! Katsudon over here. Hurry up!" Ah, the fluffy kitty. He patted Yuri on the head.  
"It's good to see you again." Yuri looked up at the taller man, a scowl on his face before he batted the hand away.  
Yuri gave him a look that said,  
"Are you stupid?." Yuuri just smiled and the other huffed.

Yuuri looked towards the imposing building, he could do this.

* * *

 

 

"H-hello." Curse his stuttering, however you can't blame him, their manager which Yuri often says is an unfeeling grumpy man, is pretty intimidating. The man raised a brow at his friend. Yuuri could read the words off his face.

‘Are you joking?' Yuri shrugged.

" He is good." You could hear a pin drop. Yuri doesn't compliment anyone. He _just doesn't_. Yakov grunted before pulling Yuuri into the changing room.

"I expect them to be ready in an hour." Yuuri wanted to cry, for someone asking for his help, the man can be very demanding.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri turned around and staring at him were 4 pairs of eager eyes filled with curiosity and one of familiarity. Yuuri widened his eyes in surprise.

Victor wondered where Yuri found such a plain-looking friend. The glasses acted as a shield, blocking others from looking directly into his eyes. His clothes were bulky and large on his frame, leaving the man looking a few times his actual size, at least that is what Victor hopes it would be. However he was still intrigued, it was not every day that Yuri finds and manages to keep a friend. Whoever this person is, he should be able to hold his interest for awhile.

"Phichit!" 

'Oh, they know each other?' Victor filed the information away. He may seem fallacious and carefree but deep down he is a curious person at heart and anything that is unknown to him would be something worth looking into.

"Yuuri!" Phichit couldn't believe it, Yuri was talking about Yuuri! How did he not draw the dots earlier, Yuuri is perfect for this job.

"I haven't seen you since the festival, which by the way you look amazing!" The Thai gushed watching the familiar blush on Yuuri's cheek.

"Come come ! Let me introduce you to the rest . This is Christ!" he pointed to a blond-hair man who Yuuri thinks is pretty outgoing on first look, but quickly changed his mind to flirty when the man gave him a flying kiss.

"This one is Georgi and Mila!" He gestured to the two sitting next to each other at the end of the row of chairs. They look like the most normal ones present. Yuuri gave a curt nod which the two reciprocated.

"This is Victor!." Yuuri had to stop himself from swirling his head to the man's direction in the next second and kneel down in front of him for his autograph. Yuuri wants to savor the moment. Victor Nikiforov in the flesh. He was staring and Yuuri could feel his face combust.

"Hello, my name is Katsuki Yuuri, your substitute stylist for the day." He made direct eye contact with the people in the room before he heard the girl gasped. She fumbled for paper and pen before thrusting them in his face.

"Can I have your autograph?" The girl asked enthusiastically. Yuuri could feel his heart rate shoot up and his face turning a greater shade of red. It was not every day a fan could recognize his unassuming self when he wasn't in character.

"Sure…" He signs his stage name in a flourish, before returning the paper to the girl who he was sure is more popular than him with a smile.

Now before they could ask more questions…

"Let's get you guys ready for the show shall we?" That was his once in the blue moon confidence speaking. Inwardly, he is sweating bullets.


	2. Look at me for me

 

“The road forward is filled with challenges. The first challenge, which is also the most difficult, is to take the first step.” – Katsuki Yuuri

* * *

Yuuri thinks he is being tortured. His eyes hurt from staring at the silver bangs so closely. He could hear the snickering from across the room.

“Yuuri, why are you not looking at my eyes ?” Victor purred, blinking his perfectly trimmed lashes at the younger man hovering above him. Yuuri ignored the poorly held back laughter coming from the back. He kept his eyes trained at the long bangs that he swept to the side.

‘I can't believe I’m holding Victor Nikiforov’s hair!’ His mind was ringing with various forms of incredulity. Yuuri cannot afford to look down or he would lose his mind. _Literally_. He quickened his movement, applying the cool gel and pinning any loose hair to the sides, before running the comb through the soft tresses ensuring that they stay in place.

He heaved a deep breath, keeping his hands from trembling too much before he looked down and stared at the silver brows.

‘Now, the make-up.’ He held the powder in his hand and approached the porcelain face of his idol.

‘Okay, I can do this, I did it a million times. A million before…’ He kept his eyes away from Victor’s applying the foundation in gentle dabs.

“Yuuri, you have such a gentle touch” Yuuri could feel his face flaming with the simple compliment. His hands moved quickly , picking up the face powder. That was the first time someone said that to him. However…

“ Are you saying that I am a girl ?” His voice held a teasing tone despite being forceful. His inner sass came out. Yuuri decides that he had just committed a sin. He talked back to his IDOL. Victor was silent. The whole room was silent. The silver-haired man began shaking. Small coughs followed before erupting into full-blown laughter.

“ That is the first time someone talked back to me in such a tone.” Victor smiled charmingly. Victor was now sure that this man infront of him would be brightening up his days to come. He should convince Yakov to let the models keep him. Besides, Victor observed his make-up, which had somehow been completed, during his silence. It was perfect, much better than any that he had before. Looks like Yuuri works much faster than people believe especially when he is relaxed.

‘I would enjoy knowing every part of you, Yuuri~’ Victor promised.

* * *

The crowd was exceptionally rowdy this time. Yakov looked extremely pleased with the outcome of the event. Apparently, the cosmetics did not just accentuate the model's natural good looks but also the willingness of fans and costumers to empty their pockets. Yuuri darted through the backstage crew, making a swift exit now that his job is done. Afterall, he still has to meet up with his own crew for his coming photoshoot. Minako would rage if she found out that Yuuri had yet to finish making his costumes. He winced.

Just before he could reach the exit, a strong grip pulled him back from his escape. Yuuri looked back about to give the other a piece of his mind, Yuuri rarely gets annoyed but when it concerns his job and his hobby (which are one and the same) he is rather sensitive to obstructions. He paused when he realized that it was his other hobby, Victor Nikiforov.

Victor watches the other’s mood change from annoyed to shy in a few seconds. He held back his giggles.  
“ Yuuri, Yakov has decided to hire you as our permanent stylist. Would you be interested in lending us a hand?” Victor look like a puppy with the cute and desperate look on.

“What?” Yuuri wanted to reject the offer, seeing that it would add to his already large workload, but a glance at the face caused his resolve to crumble into dust.  
For someone that stares at his ceiling and walls filled with the same faces every day, one would think he would have built up an immunity by now, instead, it makes him susceptible to the original.

He sighed resigning to his fate. Looks like he would need to review his schedule again.

“O-okay.” Victor beams. Yuuri wished he had his camera now, that smile deserves to be on his wall forever. It is one-of-a-kind.

* * *

  
Minako nagged his ears off. Not that Yuuri was paying any attention to anything that came out from her mouth an hour ago. The photoshoot was about to start and Yuuri had only taken out his costume, leaving everything else scattered around him. He will regret it later. Now he is still trying to collect his thoughts that he had just applied make-up on Victor Nikiforov.

His idol.  
His hot idol.  
His extremely hot and sexy male idol.

‘Yuuri, there is 30 minutes left to the shoot.” Yuuri blanched, tripping over his cosmetic products that were littered around the floor when he tried to get up. It is quite amazing really, that Victor was able to mess with his psyche even when he is not here.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yuri glared at the Russian man who was preparing to leave. Victor is aware of the ruthless glare directed at his back when he wasn’t looking. He is also aware of another stare directed at the back of his head when he was looking at Yuri.  
He could feel sweat dripping down his neck at the looks given to him. Victor prides himself as a man that could not be phrased by the crowd. He maintains his aloof persona as he went to his car, only to be stopped by the two responsible for his discomfort for the last 30 minutes.

“Yurio.” He gave a small smile at the shorter male before looking up.  
“Phichit.” The two gave him an assessing stare. Well, at least one of them, the other is giving him a murderous look.

“Victor, are you interested in Yuuri ?” The older man questioned. Victor thought for a second, before nodding his head.  
He winced when he felt a jab at the center of his chest.  
“IF you hurt him in any manner, you will freakin lose your balls.” Victor sometimes wonders where the male has been throughout his life to have such freedom in the use of his colorful words.

“I won't, he is too cute to be harmed.” It was the first time Victor genuinely had his heartstring tug in a way that it makes it hurt to even think of harming the person holding the other end of the strings. He didn’t know Yuuri that well yet, but he could feel a connection, something he had never felt before. It may sound like a cliché soulmate story, but if this was the feeling of being attracted to someone meant for you, he could understand why the notion is so popular.

The two gave him an assessing stare before looking at each other. Nodding once they turned back to Victor, hostility gone.

“Fine.”  
“We approve~”  
“However, Yuuri is not someone who is easy to win over. Now let us show you something special.” Phichit grabbed Victor’s arm pulling him into the elevator, with Yuri following grumpily. This is the first time Victor is man held into something,however, he is busy puzzling over what could have been so urgent about the thing that they wanted to show, that they had to go now.( Not to mention, breaking speed limit warnings more times than he did in his entire life so far).

__

* * *

Yuuri checked himself in the mirror. The robes fit him well, Yuuri thinks he did a good job this time with his costume. They look authentic, his co-workers praised the well-made armour and sword. The dark ocean blue cloth bringing out the color of his eyes and pale skin.

“Highlighting his beauty.” He quoted before blushing; he never did well with praises that were casually given. Maybe he was slightly disgruntled at being called beautiful. It is usually not used to describe a guy.

He wouldn’t mind it, though…

If Victor was the one who told him that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally i finished this chapter. actually it has been done for awhile, it was just me that was not sastified.
> 
> For my other YOI storie, i'm halfway i think, i will get it done soon.
> 
> Thanks for your encouraging support.
> 
> read my new Tumblr YOI fic too. I hope you guys like it 
> 
> http://miraclephenix.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : http://miraclephenix.tumblr.com  
> (there is nothing much there yet! i wil try my best !)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUURI !! 29/11/16 <3


End file.
